


Cuddling

by britishpopslag



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishpopslag/pseuds/britishpopslag
Relationships: jamie hewlett / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cuddling

You loved Jamie's artwork you really did but sometimes he would be sat in his office for hours at a time and would only come out for a drink or to use the toilet and then he would retreat back into the room. Normally you wouldn’t mind when Jamie would work as it gave you time to catch up on some of your own hobbies but recently you were feeling down and wanted your boyfriend to spend some time with you so you opted to sneak into his office quietly so you didn’t disturb him.

“Jamie?”

“Yes love.”

“Have you finished yet? You’ve been in here for hours.” You yawn.

“Sorry love, you can come and sit with me if you like.” He says pushing his chair away from the desk and turning round to face you.

Jamie wasn’t tall by any means but he was still taller than you allowing you to perch yourself in his lap without squishing him. He opened his arms and sat back in his chair allowing you to cuddle up to his chest as he pushes the chair forwards a bit more so he could reach his pen and continue his digital drawings on the computer. You rest your head on his shoulder as you wrap your arms around him giving him a soft cuddle as he rubs your back with his free hand.

“Are you okay sweetheart?” He asks and you nod your head and mumble a response earning a an gentle exhale from Jamie as he puts his pen down on his desk and wraps his arms around you.

“I’m sorry that I’ve not been spending that much time with you babe, I just need to finish these drawings and then I’m all yours, I promise.”

“Can I stay here?” You ask kissing his neck humming as his hand runs up your top and rubs your back once more.

“Of course you can.”


End file.
